Penitence
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Eustass Kid is a beast out of control. That is something Trafalgar Law discovered some time ago. Kid x Law


It took me a while, but I finally moved my lazy ass and translated another of my one-shots.

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I would be broke if I owned One Piece? No? Thought so. Not mine, and I don't get any money for this story.

Beta-read by **Dearshul** :) (Who puts up with my terrible 1am-translations. That's patience xD)

**Warning:** Creepiness ahead. It's not gore, not really, just generally disturbing content. You're warned.

* * *

**Penitence**

The door closed with a soft clicking sound after him, and the man sighed, exhausted, heading for the couch to sit down.

Days like this one, where clients came one after another, were the worst. Sure, it meant more income and that was a good thing, but the extra hours and the fact of having to deal with so many impatient people were horrible.

"Bad day?"

Eustass Kid lifted his head, too tired to even glare at the other, and fixed his red eyes on the slim form of Trafalgar Law, sitting on the other end of the sofa with his arms circling his knees, that were drawn against his chest, and giving him the same creepy smirk as ever.

It had been a long time since he got used to finding the man waiting for him to be surprised.

"I see you're still here."

"I have nowhere else to go." Law answered.

"No, I guess you don't."

* * *

_Kid took the glass the bartender offered him and gave the man the exact amount of money before taking it to his lips and downing half of its contents at once._

"_If you keep that up you'll faint."_

_Kid turned his head to the side and saw, sitting next to him, a tall and slender man with black hair and a cocky smirk._

"_This is a party, right? I can do whatever I want."_

"_Of course. It's simply that I find it a bit depressing that to have a bit of fun you have to intoxicate to the point of unconsciousness. Especially having in account that you've been well served already." The dark haired man said, turning his gaze to the five empty glasses next to Kid._

"_Got a better idea, twig?" The redhead growled, finishing the rest of his drink and leaving the glass next to the others._

"_It depends, wanna fuck?"_

_Kid stared at him, stunned. Suddenly he was grateful he had already swallowed his drink, or he would have sprayed it all over the counter. _

"_What the fuck's that? You see it normal to come up to a stranger and just say something like that?"_

_The man made a slight grimace._

"_Right, so impolite on my part." Then he extended a hand. "Trafalgar Law."_

_Looking at him with mistrust, Kid lifted his hand and shook the man's proffered one._

"_Eustass Kid."_

_They let go._

"_Great, and now that we know each other, what do you sat about my offer, Eustass-ya?_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't." Law answered, smirking confidently._

_Kid stood up._

"_Then let's go."_

* * *

Kid stood from the couch and went to the door again.

"Where are you going?" Law asked from behind him.

"Drinking."

"Weren't you tired?"

"Not enough to stay cooped up here with you."

Law laughed and, ignoring him, Kid yanked the door open and left the flat, walking away as fast as he could.

* * *

_The security guard had barely given them a disgusted glance upon seeing them leave, and now they were in the dark and dirty alley behind the local pub where that boring New Year's Eve party was being held._

_Kid gave his partner a huge grin._

"_Tell me, have you ever knelt for someone in an alley, Trafalgar?"_

"_What makes you think I'm the one who will kneel, Eustass-ya?"_

_He chuckled, very amused at the fact that the man dared to defy him, something very few people were brave enough to try, and walked up to him, pushed him against the wall and crushed their lips together in a kiss full of teeth and tongues. He grinned in the kiss when Trafalgar Law not only didn't try to turn his head, but responded in the same way, and the man's hands circled his neck, his nails scratching the skin of Kid's back._

_Kid took a hand to the fly in Law's pants, that opened with a practiced movement, and pulled it down to the man's knees._

"_So, Trafalgar, need any preparation?" Kid asked mockingly, pulling his own pants open._

_As an answer, the dark haired man took his pants all the way off, leaving them hanging from one foot, and wound his legs around Kid's waist._

"_Shut up and put it in already."_

_Laughing, Kid held him by the hips and did exactly as asked, finding pleasure in the pained moan that left the man's lips when he entered him in a single thrust._

* * *

Kid exited the local's back door, dragging that drunken boy that had been more than willing to please him any way he wanted.

The boy let out a short laugh, commenting on how this was the first time he would be having sex in an alleyway.

Kid ignored him and shoved him against the wall, violently assaulting his mouth and taking his hands to his jeans' hem, ripping off all the buttons. The redhead used one hand to unfasten his own pants and with the other took out a tube of lube. Still moving into the boy's mouth, who was unable to follow his pace, he covered his cock in the viscous substance.

Parting their lips, he turned his companion around, making him face the wall. With one hand he held him by the hip and took the other to the boy's face. Then he thrust in, pressing the hand over the boy's mouth to stifle his scream of pain, and began to move.

* * *

"_Is this all you can do?" Law gasped, mocking, against his earlobe before licking it._

_Kid lifted his hands to the brunet's shoulders and, thrusting into him with even more force, shoved him against the wall again. Law laughed, and started to move his hips at the rhythm the redhead's marked._

"_You're disappointing me." The man continued, smirking. "When I saw you at the bar… nh… so harsh," Kid changed the angle of his thrusts and Law moaned loudly, "I expected you'd give me something more."_

_Kid moved one of his hands to the man's neck._

"_Shut your fucking mouth." He growled, moving still._

_Law simply smiled, pleased._

* * *

Still covering the boy's mouth, Kid moved violently in and out of him, sure that by that point he would be bleeding already.

Then he thought he had seen something in the alley and turned his head.

Kid froze, buried to the hilt inside the boy, whose tears he could feel dampening his hand. There, sitting on some dirty wooden crates, was Law, looking at him with that smirk of his, as twisted and pleased as he'd seen it the first time.

Sickened, Kid pulled out of the boy and let him go, making him drop to the ground trembling and crying uncontrollably.

"That's not what you expected?" He spat cruelly. "Get lost, you're the worst fuck I've ever had."

The boy hurried to his feet and, holding up his jeans so they wouldn't fall, ran away from the alley, his sobs audible until he turned the street.

"You can't do it again?" Law asked, mocking him. "Or is it that he's not as good as me?"

Lowering his gaze to the ground, Kid started to walk, brushing past those crates without saying a word and leaving the alleyway.

It would be best to get out of there in case the boy asked for help.

* * *

_Kid moaned deeply, coming inside that hot body that had defied him so much, and waited barely a moment to pull from him and let him go. He didn't have time to talk, as soon as he'd released him, the dark haired man sagged and fell on him, forcing Kid to hold him by the shoulders._

"_Hey, Trafalgar, what's wrong?"_

_There was no answer._

"_Trafalgar?" He called again, shaking him. Law's head moved back and forward, but he didn't react._

"_Oh, fuck…"_

* * *

Kid entered his flat again, this time closing the door with a loud bang, and went straight into the kitchen. He stopped in the middle of the room and, like many other times, turned around himself, contemplating the place.

It was so normal.

The fridge was in a corner, and from its side extended a long countertop that covered the cupboards where he kept all the pots, bowls, cutlery and dishcloths. Higher on in the wall, at a height where Kid could hit his head if he wasn't careful, was another row of cupboards following the path of the first one, where were kept the dishes, glasses and many other things. The stove was placed in the middle of the countertop, and at the extreme opposite to the fridge was the sink next to the dishwasher. At the opposed wall there was a small plastic table with two matching chairs, the third wall was the one with the door and next to it was a short row of hooks with a couple aprons and several cloths hanging from it. Against the fourth wall, the one in front of the door, was the huge freezer that had come with the kitchen when he bought the place.

Everything looked so normal.

* * *

_He was dead._

_Trafalgar Law was dead._

_Without even realizing it, Kid had squeezed his neck with too much force and had choked him, too focused in his pleasure to differentiate the defensive scratches from the man from those born before from pleasure._

_He had killed him, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't reanimate him._

_Kid couldn't call emergencies, they could do nothing for Law now, and Kid would be arrested for rape and murder. Because no matter how consensual things had started, Law's body spoke of rape._

_He had had to make a decision, and had had to choose fast._

_He couldn't abandon the body, it would be found and Kid identified through the semen. He could throw it into the river with a weight and let the water erase any traces of him, but he didn't like that option. Finally he had opted for something different: he didn't want to leave Law to rot, to discompose with time as proof of his death, so he would preserve him._

_Arriving home without meeting anybody in the way was easy, as so late in the night there was no one awake in his building, and by carrying Law's body on his back anybody who saw them would think the man was asleep._

_Now, lying there inside the freezer, he truly seemed to be asleep. He had his eyes closed, the shadows under them more pronounced than when he had first seen him, the mark of Kid's hand in his neck was barely noticeable, and the redhead had crossed his hands over his chest._

_Kid stretched a hand and brushed one of Law's cheeks with the tips of his fingers, the skin still soft to the touch. He opened his mouth to speak, he had wanted to apologize, but he closed it again._

_There was nothing he could say, there were no words that could change the fact that he had killed Trafalgar Law._

* * *

If it weren't for the small fragments of ice on his skin and hair, even six months later Trafalgar Law would have given the impression of being asleep. Despite the cold, Kid put his hand inside the freezer and brushed his cheek again, a cheek that wasn't soft anymore but frozen, stiff and slightly scratchy due to the ice.

Two arms surrounded his waist, and a body pressed against his back.

"You still here?" He asked, as he had done many times before, already knowing the response he would receive.

"I'm not going anywhere, Eustass-ya. You destroyed my life, and now I will destroy yours."

Kid took the hand off the freezer and placed it over the two intertwined over his stomach.

Maybe this Trafalgar Law wasn't really there, but to Eustass Kid he was completely real, and for that reason he enveloped those hands with his own and squeezed them tightly.

Having him there was Kid's penitence for what he had done to him, and if that was what he could accept it, he would accept anything that spectre of the forward and secure man he had met at that local wanted to do to him.

After all, he still couldn't find the words.

**The end**

* * *

When I first published this in Spanish most people assumed Law to be a ghost. Well, he's not a ghost, if you thought so, go back to the last scene and read it again, it's insinuated what Law is.

I'd love to read your thoughts on the story :)


End file.
